Fabrics, typically lighter colored fabrics such as white fabrics, that are worn and/or laundered typically discolor. For example, white fabrics which are repeatedly laundered can exhibit a yellowing in color appearance which causes the fabric to look older and worn. In an effort to overcome such fabric discoloration, certain laundry detergent products include a hueing or bluing dye which attaches to fabric during the laundry wash and/or rinse cycle. Unfortunately, such hueing or bluing dye typically tends to accumulate on the fabric, thus giving the fabric an undesirable bluish tint. As a result, a chlorine treatment is generally employed to reduce the aforementioned accumulation of bluing dyes. While a chlorine treatment can be effective, it is an additional, inconvenient step in the laundry process. Additionally, a chlorine treatment is costly and harsh on fabrics-contributing to increased fabric degradation. Accordingly, a need exists for improved laundry care products which can counter the undesirable discoloration of fabrics, including the yellowing of white fabrics.